


Fashion Shows and a Ruby

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lukanette September 2019, first fashion show, pregnant marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Today was Aika's first fashion show. For months his mother had been getting everything ready with Chloe and Adrien. Now when the big day comes, something pulls her away unexpectedly.





	Fashion Shows and a Ruby

He can hear the clapping from the crowd. Their echoes bouncing off the walls long after they had finished. Two more people before it was Aika’s turn. Two more people before they can leave. Luka keeps an easy smile on his face as his son has his make-up done. He watches as Aika’s fingers squeeze the chair’s arms. They were becoming a sickly white color. Losing more shades as the clapping starts up again. One more model. Then it was his turn.

Adrien Agreste needed a child model for a new clothing line he and his father had made together. The plans had been made months beforehand. Luka would drive a very pregnant Marinette and stubborn Aika to the show. They knew the dates would be close but Marinette wasn’t due until a week after the fashion show.

So when he woke up to Marinette’s water bursting in their bed, well Luka felt very certain that they weren’t going to make it to the fashion show today. When Marinette insisted he take Aika and go without her, he argued. He argued until her parents showed up and took her to the hospital. She wouldn’t even step foot near their own car as he tried to argue with her. She gave him one last kiss and begs him to just take Aika. It was an opportunity. One she had been looking forward to for him. So he promises to record it all and hugs Aika as they drive off. He didn’t want to miss his daughter being born. He hadn’t missed Aika’s and he wasn’t going to miss Ruby’s.

“Hey there buddy.” Luka looks apologetically at the makeup artist before bending down beside his son. His face was a bright red even under all the concealers. It was in stark contrast to the scale-like outfit he wore. A small two-piece suit based off of Viperion. He also had outfits based on Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Volpina to wear. Luka worries about how long this event might take.

“What if I fall?” Aika’s question pulls him from his thoughts.

“Then you stand up and run right back here to me, and we’ll go see mommy.”

“Why isn’t mommy here? She’s the one who likes to dress up. I want mommy.”

“Aika mommy wasn’t feeling well. She’s at the hospital. We’ll see her right after. I promise.”

Hollow steps leave soft echoes almost hidden by the sounds of the crowd. Like ripples in water that clash and disappear under each other. Luka stands up abruptly but rests his hand over Aika’s.

“I think someone is here to see you.”

“Who?” Aika asks swiveling in his chair. The makeup artist shakes her head and walks away.

Aika grows tense and suddenly both his hands were around his father’s. “Dad that’s Adrien Agreste. The Adrien Agreste. Aunt Juleka’s friend!”

“I am.” Adrien wears his classic smile, and a ladybug spotted print suit. Something Marinette had designed a few years ago. Behind him Chloe lingers right by the stairs. As Adrien approaches them ready to shake hands Luka watches her. Her face looks away as if she was ashamed. She shouldn’t be. None of it was her fault.

“You’re getting really big Aika!”

“Uh, tha-th-thank you sir Adrien, sir.”

“Just Adrien is fine. Are you ready to walk on stage?”

“I’ve never done it before.”

“Don’t worry you won’t be alone. Chloe back there will be walking with you. She’s showing off a new queen bee outfit she designed.” He throws his thumb over his shoulder as he crouches down to be eye level with Aika.

Luka smiles at his son. His eyes were stuck on Adrien’s face. Almost completely unable to talk as his mother once was. Luka sighs and looks back to Chloe. He now realized she had a black and yellow dress on with a golden crown. There were flecks of gold shining against the yellow and black. As if pollen was covering her outfit.

“Why don’t you go talk to Chloe. She can show you how to walk some more.” Luka encourages cutting whatever Adrien was saying off. Aika jumps up from his seat gratefully. He almost trips over the front of Chloe’s outfit. Her arms shoot out like a bee going in for the attack. As she sets him back up she smiles, and Luka knows that despite all of her hidden feelings, she was okay.

Adrien beside him was completely different. His demeanor had become empty and unwelcoming, like one may imagine a black hole would be. His dark black hair only giving the feeling more power. He was still shorter than Luka but not by as much anymore. What used to be inches was really only two now. If that.

“Adrien,”

“Luka.”

He didn’t want to talk. Luka wishes Marinette was here. “It’s nice to see you’re doing well.”

“Yes well we are expanding our creations. I would have had Marinette design the outfits but she refused outright. Chloe and I had to do our best with the team we have.”

“She still has trouble-”

“Forgiving I know. You don’t have to tell me that. I was her partner first.” His tone was sharp enough to cut him down to the bones. He stills knows her best. He doesn’t have to say it, it’s all implied.

Luka frowns but tries not to show his pain. When he notices the crowd clapping again he realizes that it’s time. He opens his arms up as he approaches Aika. This wouldn’t be his first time on stage but he always got to sit before, and he was never alone. His son jumps into his arms Luka spins him around.

“You’ve got this my little song.” As he sets his son down he brushes chestnut brown hair out of his face once more. It had been brushed perfectly to not fall, but Luka couldn’t break the habit. It ruins the stylized way the hairstylist had it done, but oh well. With a little hair loose it looks more like Aika.

Chloe rests her hands on Aika’s shoulders. She presses him back against her front. A sad smile on her face. “Don’t worry Luka. I’ll make sure your boy looks like a star out there.”

“Thank you, Chloe.”

She looks dizzy as she stares past his shoulder. Someone with a clipboard comes back and pulls the two away. Luka watches them disappear around the black cloth. As if the night sky had just eaten them alive, and the thunderous applause was the gods enjoying a show.

Before Luka could move to watch from behind the stage a hand catches his arm.

“Shouldn’t you be at the hospital? We’ll take good care of Aika, Luka. Go be with Marinette.”

He fights back the urge to smack Adrien’s hand off of him. It took all of his strength to let that go and smile. “If I don’t record this she’ll kill me, and we both know what an angry Marinette is like.”

For the first time since he arrived, Adrien’s smile actually looked real. The light reached his eyes for the first time in years. Quickly it disappears behind the anguish that fills his soul. He understands the grief there. Knows that it’s so hard to control that kind of pain.

“I really am happy that you’re healthy Adrien. I’m sure Marinette is too.”

Adrien says nothing. His silence is as much of a give away as Luka had come to expect now. Luka moves to shake his hand but Adrien releases his arm and prepares the next outfit for Aika. It was the mini ladybug. So the two would be walking together next.

Luka hurries down the side steps and crouches down towards the front of the stage. He pulls out his phone and records the rest of their walk. As they head back he cheers Aika’s name. His son’s head snaps back no longer red. His eyes were wide and his face held the biggest smile Luka had ever seen on it. As if all the world’s joys had suddenly appeared before him.

Quickly Chloe pushes him back. After a couple of minutes, he is back now walking hand in hand with Adrien. Their matching ladybug inspired outfits making the two look uncannily alike. Weather from the two or the fact it was about Ladybug the crowd eats the outfits up. The next two he walks across with two strangers. One in an outfit clearly inspired by Bunnyx and the other in a Carapace like outfit.

As the event ends he finds Aika speaking excitedly with Chloe and Adrien. He asks if he could model again. Chloe promises to talk to Marinette. When they see Luka, Adrien quickly excuses himself. Luka claps slowly as Aika turns around to finally notice him.

“Great job Little Song.” Luka ruffles Aika’s hair before smiling at Chloe. “Thank you so much for helping him out there.”

“It was a pleasure. Um, please give Marinette my well wishes.”

“Chloe you know that’s not why she took it back right?”

The looks that fall on her face is nothing short of devastation. That was not his intention.

“Chloe I mean,”

“I see you still wear it. That’s good. Stay safe Luka.” It was then that he finally realizes why she had kept looking down. It was at his bangle where Sass was residing currently.

Aika looks confused and scared at the two of them. Luka quickly picks up his son. “Hey now don’t worry. Just some grown-up talk. Now, how about we go see mommy? Maybe your little sister is ready to meet you.”

When they got to the hospital, Marinette’s parents, his mother, and Juleka were all already there. They sit as if they had been hearing screaming for hours. The nerves getting the better of them. Only Sabine and mom look to be doing okay. Their faces a calm mask as they hold the others.

“I remember it being long, but not this long,” Tom announces thinking he was quiet.

“It was six hours for me dear. It was eight for Aika. She’s only been trying for three now. Some can take three times as long as mine.” Tom’s face becomes a sickly color then.

“Granny Anarchy! Grammy, grandpap!” Aika shouts as he runs over to the group.

“Could you take him outside with you?” Luka asks Tom. Sabine smiles thankfully. Tom was quick to take the excuse. So was Juleka. She hugs her big brother before slipping out with the family. Leaving his mother and him.

“How is-”

“The baby was in a tough position, they had to move her around. They’re both fine though.”

Luka stops a doctor and asks to go in. They ask Marinette before letting him in. She calls out his name between screams. His mom kisses his head before pushing him in. Marinette’s screams fill the room. They cut through his skin and sends chills down his spine. Somehow they sounded worse this time. Luka runs to her side. His smile is met with another scream.

“Never again!”

“Mari,”

“Never! I mean it this time!”

“Alright, alright dear. Never again.”

Her eyes fill with tears as she grabs his hand and squeezes. Luka holds his smile up as she cries. “Th-they said she was, that she was,”

He quickly bend over and whispers comfortingly. “I know. I know. She’s fine though. They fixed it. You just have to push now Mari. Just a little more, and our Ruby will be here.”

“Ruby? A little to on the nose isn’t it?”

“You liked it two months ago when we decided on it.”

Marinette’s laugh is cut off from another terrible scream. Luka’s smile falters for a moment. He was here for the whole thing last time. How hard of a time was she having on her own?

“I still think it’s too on the nose, but whatever. You’re too cute to deny.” Marinette manages to smile for her joke.

“I’m pretty sure being too cute got us in this situation.”

“Shush.”

“Almost done!” The doctor calls out to the nurses. “Just a couple more pushes Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

An hour later and Ruby was screaming out to the world. Making sure everyone knew she was here. She was as red as a strawberry. The name Crimson may fit her better than Ruby, but their minds had been made up. After clean up was done the rest of the family was allowed in. Aika ran straight over and jumped on top of his mom. Nobody was quick enough to catch him before Marinette lets out a loud ooph.

“Where’s my baby sister?”

Luka moves to pull him off, but Marinette waves him down. “She’ll be in here soon. They had to take care of her first. Get her temperature and clean her up.”

“Can I lay down with you as we wait?”

“Of course! There’s no one else I would want to hold me and help me feel better right now!”

Aika crawls across and nestles himself between Marinette and the bed. He buries his face into Marinette’s side and squeezes her.

“Ooh squeeze wars!” Soon the two were trying to squeeze the other one hardest. They squeezed themselves straight into fits of laughter. The sight was enough to cheer up the rest of the room. Luka waits by the door as the doctors bring their daughter back in. Aika shoots up and immediately reaches out for his sister. His eager hands acting as if they alone could hold her correctly.

“Hang on Aika. Momma has to hold her first. Then you can help momma.”

Luka was by her side faster than a snake darting out of water. He helps Marinette sit up. He wraps his arms under hers as Aika sits carelessly on her lap. The doctor slowly rests Ruby in Aika’s arms once theirs were wrapped under his.

For the second time that day Luka saw a smile big enough to surpass any other that had ever been on his son’s face. And the one on Marinette’s matched. Their Ruby had a small patch of black hair matching his own a little more than her mother’s. Her eyes were closed tight, and her face was still a crimson shade of red. This was their little Ruby. Finally ready to meet her family. A camera flashes at the other end of the room.


End file.
